


Oikawa Tooru Is An Oikage Shipper

by Somnis



Series: OTOK series [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somnis/pseuds/Somnis
Summary: Underpants at large and a new rumor were not going to help restoring harmony in Oikawa Tooru’s life. Forced to face the consequences of his little adventure, he, The Great and The Beautiful, tries to fix things and oh so surprising just makes it worse. From his friends to Kageyama and his own, Oikawa still has a lot of obstacles to overcome.It's a sequel to "Oikawa Tooru Is Not An Ushikage Shipper" !





	1. A day which had started well

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel is finally here !  
> Thanks to my friends who helped me with translations! and special thanks to [atroxareia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atroxareia) for editing!

Oikawa's day had started well.

He had arrived at Aoba Jousai, smiling and feeling relieved after the end of an adventure rather eventful. The quest for the truth had required mental toughness, discretion (relative) and a certain number of bus trips, but he had finally achieved his goal.

That day, he thought he could take his math class peacefully, without having the image of Kageyama and Ushiwaka making out in his head.

So he did not understand why Iwaizumi seemed so angry - did he know about the unfortunate incident at the bar? Did Kindaichi talk? He seemed quite intent while he was coming to talk to him.

But when he spoke, Oikawa's brain only processed three words:

_Congratulations - Night - Pants._

And then he screamed.

No, no, certainly, he could not have been so stupid. _Even Tobio_ could not have been so stupid. And when he saw the picture that was circulating - Kageyama, wearing his t-shirt and underpants - he did not want to believe his eyes.

Right after, his phone started to buzz and with an increasing horror he read the messages.

From: Chibi-chan. "YOU HAD SEX WITH KAGEYAMA!!!!! SUGA AND DAICHI WILL KILL YOU!!!! "

From: Kindaichi. "Oikawa-senpai, I'm really sorry for screaming that you slept with Kageyama in the school. Forgive me… "

From: Kunimi. "Forgive him..."

Oikawa had been unable to think for a few minutes. Then, he tried to find a way to save his honor and reputation. He could come up with only one solution.

“Iwa-chan,” he finally said, his head down and his voice distant. “I have to commit a murder.”

Iwaizumi had took advantage of the window of time to calm down and digest the news. He had deduced, by an educated deduction, that Kageyama consented to everything that had happened - otherwise, why would he proudly wear Oikawa's underpants? He patted his friend’s shoulder with a mixture of pride and compassion.

“Come on, Kageyama is a boy. There’s no pregnancy risk. That’s something at least.”

“That's something at least,” Oikawa woefully repeated.

He got up from his chair and walked across the room almost automatically among the whispers and gazes of the other students. When he turned a corner, he saw several girls who he recognized as his usual group of fangirls in the corridor. They were lamenting, crying and weeping all over each other, their faces buried into tissues. One of them, when she saw Oikawa pass, held out her hands towards him with a sigh of despair:

“Gaaaayyy...”

But the mourners were not the only obstacle in the hallways. While he was hurrying out of the building, he got surrounded by Hanamaki and Matsukawa, both smiling from ear to ear.

“Do you think he has dark circles, Makki?”

“I would even say he looks exhausted, Mattsun.”

“I think he spent a restless night, Makki.”

“More like, it was a hard night, Mattsun.” 

“I think something else was also h-“

“STOP!” Oikawa shouted and he ran across the corridors, clutching his ears, which was obviously the best way to keep what was left of his reputation.

Finally, he found a quiet place in the park, devoid of teary fangirls or cheeky teammate. He grabbed his phone and tapped the number quickly.

“Chibi-chan. Pass me Tobio-chan, please. Thank you.”

He only had to wait two seconds.

“Oikawa-san?”

In the background, he heard Hinata laugh uncontrollably and someone asked Kageyama to put on the speakerphone so everyone could enjoy their talk.

“Tobio-chan, I'll be brief. I want to see you in two hours in front of Aoba Jousai. Without your team. Just you, the pants and me.”


	2. Misunderstanding

 

Anyone passing by Aoba Johsai at the end of class would have noticed this individual in the middle of the crowd. A tall and athletically built young man was standing in front of the gates (and right in the middle of the passage), his fists resting on his hips, stamping his foot on the ground much like an angry child - or like an annoyed rabbit.

His face, known to be charming, was frozen in an angry pout while he gave insistent glances at the buses that stopped in front of the school. He heard muffled sobs and for the thirtieth or fortieth time of the day – mostly because they stood in strategic places to see him and be seen by him – he saw his grieving groupies.

“There’s still hope, girls!” one of them said, a little more optimistic. “Maybe he’s bi!”

Oikawa sighed and was about to answer that he had never ogled a man in his life but a voice interrupted him.

“Oikawa-san!”

 Since, of course, it was spoken loudly, all the students in ten meters radius turned to the newcomer - a tall dark-haired man running towards the entrance, dressed in simple jeans and a turquoise blue t-shirt. He slowed down and walked towards Oikawa.

“Who’s that?” one of the girls asked.

“Do you think he's the rumor guy?”

“He wears the shirt Oikawa wore on Thursday, the 23rd of September! It's him, it has to be!”

“Tobio-chan!” Oikawa exclaimed which did not help to shut the rumor down at all. “I almost waited!”

“Listen,” Kageyama said, looking distraught. “You have to help me, everyone in my school thinks we've done things - I don't know exactly what, but they're worried and-“

“Not here!” Oikawa whispered furiously. “Follow me.”

They disappeared into the school building, persistently observed by a number of students eager for gossip. In the crowd, a weak voice was whining:

“I already ship them...”

Oikawa strode ahead, leading Kageyama somewhere they could talk in private – their club room was deserted at the time. He carefully closed the door, faced his junior and folded his arms.  
   
“Tobio, we must put an end to this rumor as soon as possible.”  
  
“But I don't even know what’s the matter,” Tobio began. “And why was I in your bed?”  
  
“Because I was not going to make you sleep on the floor,” Oikawa simply answered. “The real question is: was there a moment when it hit you that you're wearing a tshirt with the name of my school on it?”  
  
“Oh?”  
  
Tobio tugged the fabric up to check. Oikawa was getting impatient.  
  
“Besides, give it to me right away! And I hope it doesn’t smell like you!”

Kageyama glared at him, then without warning, took the shirt off and threw it at Oikawa's feet.  
  
Oikawa, who was ready to declare that he had never ogled a man in his whole life few minutes ago, made the mistake of _looking._ Looking maybe a little too long and with a little too much insistence.  
  
“Should I give you the underwear back too?” Kageyama asked, unbuttoning his jeans.  
  
“NOOOO! NO NO NO!” Oikawa panicked. “There are things that must remain hidden! Please, spare me that!”

Then, since Oikawa Tooru was someone who just _had to_ be dramatic, he fell to his knees and pretended to beg.  
  
It was at that very moment the door opened and Iwaizumi's voice reached him.  
  
“Oikawa, is that you? I forgot my–OH”  
  
Kageyama was half naked with his fly open and Oikawa was kneeling before him.

“I- You- I'm sorry!” he stammered, flushed from head to toe.  
  
“IWA-CHAN! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK IT IS!” Oikawa exclaimed, getting up abruptly, running after his friend who had just left the room.   
  
“It looked like that, but it was not!”  
  
“Listen Oikawa, these things are natural, there’s no need to feel ashamed-“  
  
“I'm not gay-“and he finally could say what he was about to when he was interrupted earlier –“I’ve never looked at a man in my life!”  
  
But then he remembered that in fact, he _had,_ less than thirty-five seconds ago. He wanted to lie and convince both Iwaizumi and himself that it had never happened.  
  
“And I certainly did not look at Tobio-chan ...”  
  
He almost made it, but then couldn't restrain himself.  
  
“...even though, I must admit, that he’s a hunk.”


	3. The Time for Confession

When he pushed the clubroom door open again, Oikawa had hoped for two things: one; that Tobio didn't move, and two - that he was still shirtless.  
  
He was therefore both relieved and disappointed to see that his junior was still there, standing against the lockers, having the famous t-shirt back on.  
  
“Oikawa-san,” he began immediately. “Did we spend the night together?”  
  
Oikawa grinned at the image.   
  
“Yes and no?”  
  
Tobio's gaze was empty. Obviously, his neurons had not made the connection.  
  
“We slept, nothing more,” Oikawa said, playing with his fingers.  
  
“So why is everyone saying we’re together?”  
  
Oikawa gave an annoyed smile.  
  
“Because you’re wearing MY t-shirt and MY underpants and that can be confusing. I was bothered all day, you know. My fans are heartbroken and I may have their suicides on my conscience. I'm even scared to go to the gym this evening - not just because of a moron like Kindaichi, but with Mattsun and Makki...”  
  
“But...” Tobio hesitated, frowning. “Why don't you just tell them they're wrong?”  
  
Oikawa considered the suggestion for a moment; when someone mentioned the rumor again, he would answer: Well of course not, huh! You are absolutely wrong!”  
  
Iwaizumi would answer that with.. Well, he would not answer, he would just slap him behind the head.  
  
Makki and Mattsun would just look at each other, sneer, and respond with broad smiles: “Of couuurse Oikawa!”  
  
Kindaichi would just gape, puzzled; and as for Kunimi, his mouth would utter, “Oh, I believe you, Oikawa-senpai!” while his eyes would say “Like, who are you taking me for? I know everything.”  
  
“No one would believe me,” Oikawa sighed.  
  
“We just have to wait, then. It'll pass.”  
  
Kageyama seemed a little annoyed at having to stay in the club room for too long. Surely he had much more important things to do than to save his reputation (for example, volleyball, but just an example, not at all inclusive)  
  
“What about my clothes? Those are my favorite underpants, you know.”  
  
“I’ll give it back to you tomorrow evening if you come to Karasuno after the training.”  
  
The whole being of Oikawa screamed at himself: ‘It's a trap!’ Him, going to Karasuno? Karasuno, where the hyper-protective seniors who deserved the “Best Mom” and “Best Dad” awards were? Not to mention those two hotheads ready to jump at the first opportunity to start a fight, that little overexcited guy and the sly giant... And all of them were convinced that he had put his hands on the young prodigy of the team. So, Oikawa replied.   
  
“Yes, of course I'll be there.”  
  
He waited until Tobio was far enough and then let out in a low voice:  
  
“Why are you like this, Tooru? Why?”  
  
It was about the same speech Iwaizumi gave him the following day, during the break, when Oikawa told him that he had to go to Karasuno that evening.  
  
“You’re suicidal, right? Look, Oikawa, you know there's a psychologist in our school, you should-“  
  
“Everything is going well, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa replied in an absolutely monotonous voice. “By the way, I was thinking about writing my will.”   
  
“Do you want me to go instead?” Iwaizumi suggested.  
  
It seemed like Christmas had arrived earlier for Oikawa; but then he shut himself up and muttered:  
  
“No, all this happened because of me, it's up to me to face the consequences.”  
  
“You’ve become wise,” Iwaizumi wondered, then, after a moment added - “or more and more stupid. Your presence there will only confirm the rumors about you.”  
  
He raised his eyebrows and continued:  
  
“If, of course, these are just rumors. And you know that I know that we both know they're not.”  
  
Oikawa preferred to ignore the end of the sentence.  
  
“I want to get my things myself and I have to thank Chibi-chan anyway, that's why I’m going there.”  
  
“It's not just that.”  
  
Oikawa grimaced.  
  
“It'll be cowardly if I didn’t go. Is Oikawa Tooru a coward? No, I don’t think so, no.”  
  
“Still not there.”  
  
“I can spy on their training, it'll help our team.”  
  
“Try again.”  
  
“Okay! I wanna spy Tobio in the locker room, it that better?”  
  
“We're getting closer, yes.”  
  
Iwaizumi had a big smile; Oikawa was red and obviously was struggling to remain in the land of denial where his best friend wanted him out.  
  
“Ok.” He sighed, got up and put his hands flat on the table, leaning slightly towards Iwaizumi. He took a deep breath and said all at once: “I her pole thing, bio does he, weather that cat ah.”  
  
“Sorry, what?”  
  
“I prefer people to think that Tobio is going out with me rather than Ushiwaka, is that better?!”  
  
After he blurted it out, Oikawa turned around and fled, as if he could escape his own revelation. Everyone in the classroom watched him run away (and screaming, depending on the version); and a girl sitting behind Iwaizumi, who had heard everything, caught his gaze and concluded:  
  
“Gay.”  
  
“More than ever,” Iwaizumi nodded.


	4. In Enemy Territory

“What are you doing there? Are you getting on or off the bus?”

Those were the words that were heard at Aoba Johsai’s bus stop. The reason was Oikawa Tooru, who was repeating a strange motion of getting on the bus and then immediately going off, only to go in again. He was now frozen in his dilemma, one foot on the street, the other on the bus’ step. 

“I’m getting on, I’m getting on!” he decided. 

He climbed onto the bus with determination, bought his ticket and looked around to find a free seat. However, two seconds after he sat he was already standing up again, then quickly going to the doors. 

“Excuse me but I really need to…” 

The tired bus driver closed the doors in front of him and started the bus. On a panel their destination was written in bright letters: Karasuno High School. 

“Nooo! What are you doing? I don’t want to go there!” 

“He’s gone crazy,” one student whispered to another, sitting in the back of the bus. 

Oikawa was now standing against a window, staring at the emergency exit, mind completely blank. But how did the great Oikawa Tooru fall to this state? His state of mind was in fact much more complicated under that blankness. The words he had just spoken- “I prefer that people think Tobio goes out with me rather than Ushiwaka” - were disturbing him to a point of insanity.

Until then, he had not really question his behavior. Yes, he had called Tobio “adorable” in front of everyone, yes, the idea of going to see him play has come to him after he heard girls talk about confessing to their crushes and, yes, when he was thinking about him, it was often about his “big eyes”. Nothing but absolutely normal. Hinata was probably doing the same.

The story with Ushijima had made this relationship (which had been, again, nothing but absolutely normal) with him evolve. Oikawa, who had mastered the art of denial as much as jump serves and selfies, finally understood that maybe he was a little too possessive towards his underclassman. So yeah, he preferred a rumor between them rather than him and someone else –and in particular- Ushijima. 

And Oikawa didn’t dare to think further, fearing to discover other things. And the bus dilemma was perfectly summing up the real problem: in one hand, he wanted never to hear about Kageyama Tobio again and go back to his normal little life (as it was, before Ushijima, drugs and alien underpants were involved in it). In the other hand, he wanted to see again his underclassman he was secretly proud of, his Tobio-chan. He called him like this in his head, and that’s when he realized it that this way of thinking forced him to think of less suggestive things, like, for example, absolute blankness. 

Thus, he was paralyzed when the bus finally stopped. His eyes searched for Kageyama while shyly getting off the bus and didn’t see him anywhere - and of course that meant that he was going to have to go inside the school, and probably even into the gymnasium where a dozen of hostile players were waiting for him. 

Apparently they saw him coming from afar, since right after he approached the gymnasium the door opened and a player who he could only remember by face came to welcome him. He seemed nice and kind –which was rare at Karasuno- probably a bench warmer. Somehow it reassured him a little –at least one person among Tobio’s teammates didn’t want him dead. 

“Good luck,” the latter suddenly whispered. 

Indeed, when he entered the gymnasium, Oikawa felt a bit alone. All the players, still in shorts and trainers, had converged towards Kageyama and were standing around him, staring at Oikawa disapprovingly. 

“Ya… hoo?” 

The player that had opened the door went to the bald spiker (who was making a face in hope to scare Oikawa) and made a broad smile while extending a hand. 

“I told you he would come.” Tanaka, looking even angrier, threw a coin in his hand. 

“Ennoshita always wins,” the replacement setter stated. “So you came. I didn’t think you would be courageous enough.” 

His hand was on Kageyama’s right shoulder; and the left shoulder was supporting Daichi’s hand. Tobio, standing between the two, didn’t really seem disrupted by the situation. In fact, he was totally unexpressive. 

Oikawa was ready to answer that with ‘yeah, of course he would; he was the embodiment of courage’ – ignoring his shaking legs and the cold sweating - when the small libero came to stand in front of him with an aggressive expression. 

“You, killer server! If you hurt Kageyama, Asahi is gonna kick your ass!” 

The ace, a little further, became as white as a sheet and took a few steps back: 

“Eeehh…. Eh… That….That’s….” 

A little sardonic laugh interrupted the scene. Everyone turned to the tall blonde, standing in a corner, who was watching the scene in a seemingly good mood. 

“You still don’t understand? It’s obvious.” 

“What?” Hinata asked loudly, apparently believing he had to shout whenever he intervened. 

“Only the Grand King can be suitable for our Tyrant King…” 

Tsukishima explained, readjusting his glasses with a little smile that Oikawa didn’t find nice at all. 

“What did you just say?” an irritated Tobio reacted. 

Oikawa lifted both arms and took an expression he hoped was peaceful. 

“Calm down guys, it’s only me! You don’t have to get unnerved…” 

Apparently it was not peaceful, since the bald guy came right to him, still holding that aggressive expression. 

“Huuuh? You think I look unnerved, pretty boy?” 

“Tanaka-saaan,” Tsukishima said. “Don’t call him that, or our King is going to get jealous.” 

“SAY THAT AGAIN?” Tobio exclaimed. 

It was a good thing that Suga and Daichi were holding Kageyama by the shoulders. Oikawa looked at the third-years’ fingers clenched on the fabric of the t-shirt. He mentally snickered, “Me, only I saw what was under that…” 

Not mentally enough, apparently, seeing the faces the captain and Suga suddenly made. Fortunately, this time he was lucky, Hinata had gotten the good idea of shouting something exactly at that moment, and the others (including, -thank God- the libero and the baldy) didn’t heard.

But that didn’t erase the trauma the third years’ ears had just underwent. Oikawa tried something to distract them.

“And… And what about my t-shirt?” he miserably asked, choosing not to mention the underpants.

“It’s in my bag, I’ll just-“ Kageyama began, but then he was interrupted by his substitute parents looking both really, really angry.

“You want your t-shirt?” Suga asked, but his smile was frozen.

“Come here, we’ll give it to you, that t-shirt..” Sawamura uttered through his clenched teeth.

And leaving Kageyama’s shoulders, they took him each by an arm to drag him outside.


	5. Revelation

“Good, very good, Tooru. This is where your brilliant ideas lead you,” Oikawa was mentally scolding himself as if he wasn’t going to get enough scolding in a minute. What his ideas had led him was behind Karasuno’s gymnasium, caught between the angry captain and “Refreshing-kun” who was now rather boiling. It was the second time in two days that his tongue slipped about Tobio, and he was beginning to wonder if his subconscious was trying to tell him something. But no, probably not.

“Listen, Oikawa,” an agitated Daichi said, “We are well aware that we can’t prevent two people who love each other from being together.”

“However,” Suga took over, “there are some precautions to be taken. Kageyama is only fifteen years old and you’re already eighteen. So be cautious he stays willing to stuff you’re doing to him-“

“I don’t-” Oikawa began, lifting a hand.

“NO, no details!” Suga exclaimed, panicked. “I don’t wanna know!”

“More importantly,” Daichi continued, clearing his throat. “I hope it’s nothing like a little game, a challenge or whatever that would mean you’re not sincere with Kageyama.”

“Because if you hurt him…” Suga began.

“Crows are very vengeful animals,” Daichi smiled.

Oikawa had never seen a smile that threatening. Oikawa, above all else, was someone very diplomatic - he was definitely not insane thank you very much - and had not the least desire to get his pretty face ruined by a bunch of crows. So he lifted his hands to show his innocence and flashed his most angelic smile.

“I’m always sincere!”

“Well,” the captain said. “Then some.. routine questions shouldn’t bother you?”

Oikawa’s smile somehow faded.

“Of course not,” he cautiously answered.

Daichi smiled, and it only reinforced Oikawa’s anxiety.

“Then. You should know that Karasuno hadn’t officially recognized that you were dating Kageyama yet. You have to pass this test for us to know if you’re worthy of our kouhai.”

“It’s him who has to be worthy of me!” Oikawa objected. “And I’m not-“

“It’s the rite of passage,” Daichi interrupted.

“Well, it was planned for all our teammates’ girlfriends or boyfriends, but, eh…” Suga sighed, “All our players are confirmed bachelors.”

“So now we’re going to evaluate you to see if you can date our teammate.”

“That sounds like cult stuff!”

Daichi frowned, seeming even less pleased. “Would you prefer Nishinoya and Tanaka handling it?”

“Ready for the first question!” Oikawa exclaimed.

“So, first question. Among all high school level players, who does Kageyama admire the most?”

“Tick, tock, tick, tock,” Suga began.

“Easy!” Oikawa exclaimed. “There is only one possible answer; the great, the unique –what do I say? the amazing!- Oikawa Tooru!”

He waited in a moment of terrible silence. “Me,” he clarified.

“Wasn’t it Miya?” Daichi shrugged.

“Or Ushijima, maybe?” Suga asked.

“Kageyama was talking a lot about him lately.”

Hearing those two names, Oikawa felt like punching someone. All the images that had haunted him during last month came back to him; he remembered the senseless possessiveness that was seizing him when others were interested in Tobio and the absurd feeling of being left behind, abandoned, by an ungrateful kouhai.

It was clearly painted on his face, since Suga commented: “Look, Daichi, he looks jealous.”

“Looks?” Daichi answered, leaning to examine Oikawa’s features. “He clearly is.”

“Ushiwaka and Miya are nothing compared to me,” Oikawa muttered. “I heard it with my own ears, Tobio said himself that I was the one he admired the most.”

Oikawa felt like his face was as red as Tendou’s hair. Daichi’s expression, though, relaxed, and he even put on a smile that did not make Oikawa want to flee this time.

“Well, that’s good. We can see you’re possessive. That’s a point in your favor.”

Oikawa wanted to protest, that the game had lasted enough. But then Suga began to speak again, with so much kindness and softness in his eyes that Oikawa was dumbfounded by the transformation; the hysterical parent had given away to a loving mother.

“I think he’s sincere, Daichi. It’s been obvious from the start.”

“Then we can start wih the simplest and most revealing phase of our ritual,” Daichi stated. “Come here.”

Oikawa for a moment wondered; “How is the fact that I have feelings for Tobio obvious?”, then realized he had just answered his own question.

“Look here,” Daichi was saying, “Through the window.”

Oikawa obeyed, unable to think. His eyes informed his dissociated brain that he was seeing Karasuno’s gymnasium, where the team was still training despite the captain and vice-captain’s absences.

“Do you see Kageyama?”

Oikawa immediately found him. How could anyone miss him? He was standing next to the net; in black shorts and a white t-shirt. His face was turned towards Oikawa, but he wasn’t looking at him; he was probably searching for a teammate, or maybe he was plunged in deep thoughts. (He was thinking of food.) And Tooru had a feeling, like he was seeing something he had been in front of him for a long time without fully understanding it, without seeing it grown; from the breathtaking blue eyes to the fine, muscular figure. And it was at that precise moment that, in Oikawa’s vision, which was accompanied by glittering pink hearts and a romantic piano tune, Tobio lifted up his T-shirt to wipe the sweat off his face, revealing his well-defined abs and his ability to be obliviously sexy.

“He’s blushing,” Suga whispered.

“He’s trembling,” Daichi muttered.

“I can hear his heart throbbing from here.”

“Maybe we should call an ambulance.”

“No,” Daichi said. “He has passed the test.”

And with a mysterious smile, he added: “He’s in love.”

“He’s in love!” Suga repeated.

“I’m in love,” Oikawa whispered, whose expression was holding both the greatest joy and the deepest despair.

He was still frozen in realization, and didn’t even notice that Daichi started to vigorously shake his hand, smiling:

“Welcome to Karasuno family, Oikawa!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of the chapter, "Revelation", was in fact a reference to the last book of the Twilight series ("Révélation" in French), since it's here that the (overly) fluffy side of this story begins :)


	6. Dying of Love

Oikawa had no memories of coming home and falling asleep in his bed. That was why he was now trying to figure out where and why he was lying.

Opening his eyes, he realized he was on the ground, right outside Karasuno’s gymnasium.

“Do you think his heart gave out? He’s dead?” It was Refreshing-kun’s scared voice.

“No, he just passed out,” the captain reassured him.

“He must have fainted from love!” Suga exclaimed with rapture. “That’s too cute!”

I’m still caught between these two, Oikawa thought, still lying on the ground. No sooner did he make this statement than the ground began to vibrate under his cheek, as if a herd was coming his way. Indeed the rest of the team was beginning to worry about their third-years’ absence and they were coming to see what was happening.

“Daichi! Suga! Is everything alright?” someone, perhaps the bald one, asked.

“They killed him! They killed him!” someone else shouted, probably the libero, who sounded a bit too happy to be saying that sort of thing. “Awesome!”

The prize, as usual, was going to Tsukishima:

“What are you waiting for, King? Go kiss your sleeping beauty!”

“Stop calling me that now,” Tobio grunted.

Oikawa immediately got up to sit and saw stars. 

He was seeing stars definitely because he sat up too fast and absolutely not because Kageyama was there.

“Who told you to stop training?” Daichi was scolding them. “What we have to say to our son-in-law doesn’t concern you!”

Then he stopped, probably realizing his words had gone faster than his thoughts. He slipped away and at the same time reinforced his authority:

“Go back to the gymnasium and stretch!”

“We’ll tell you later,” Suga added, smiling with his thumbs up.

“Or not,” Oikawa intervened while getting up.

For once, he was lucky and all the team went back grumbling inside the gymnasium. Nobody, though, could stop Tanaka from turning his head to bare his teeth (a behavior  Oikawa already had observed in Mad Dog), nor Tsukishima from laughing which sounded like a squeaky door.

Once they disappeared from his field of vision – his field of vision in fact not really going further than Kageyama’s back - Oikawa turned back to Daichi and Suga, getting the impression that he was about to face a small problem.

“I wish you a lot of happiness,” Daichi said solemnly. “You make a lovely couple.”

“Eh, in fact,” Oikawa stammered, “We’re not really a couple…”

“How are you not? Surely you’re not going to say you’re…”

No sound was coming out of Daichi’s mouth, but his lips formed the words “booty call”.

“Me, having Tobio as booty call? Maybe I should take up smoking too?” Oikawa snickered, but he had a feeling of déjà-vu, “Not my thing.”

He wanted to appear as the guy who had seen all and done everything, but the fact was that he was blushing like a middle-school girl at the idea of a kiss on the cheek. And even worse was to discover feelings of love (almost) unsuspected.

“It’s more like a… one-sided couple?” he tried. “Or more like, an almost one-sided couple? Well…a half almost one-sided couple?”

The extreme confusion written all over Suga and Daichi’s face led him to speak more clearly – and also more painfully:

“I think he doesn’t know we’re together.”

He immediately pressed his hands against his mouth. Was it the rumor that was getting to his head, and the fact that everybody was considering as true? Was it finally him getting tricked? 

He continued sheepishly:

“Well, we’re not exactly together…”

Not together at all, if he were to be honest; but Oikawa considered that 1. Daichi and Suga didn’t need to know that; 2. That he was charming enough to try to seduce Tobio –“Enough? What am I saying,” Oikawa interrupted his train of thoughts, “extremely charming, am I not the great, the unique, the sublime-” 3. As he was an experienced and successful flirt, the case should be closed in a few days.

“He never clearly told me about his feelings,” Oikawa explained.

Now fully confident in his plan, he ran a frustrated hand through his hair and showed a sad expression that he didn’t even need to fake.

“But… He’s wearing your clothes,” Suga said. “Doesn’t that mean that he’s showing off?”

Or showing stupidity, which was just as credible, Oikawa inwardly sighed. But Suga’s thesis could not be dismissed that easily, especially when it flattered his ego, which was  kind of bruised in the last days. 

“Showing off, uh….”

“And he slept at your place, didn’t he?” Daichi remarked.

He wasn’t really aware at that moment, Oikawa wanted to answer; but miraculously he managed to keep silent. The problem was that he didn’t understand Tobio outside volleyball, and nobody else seemed to understand him either. Damn genius, he thought, never allowing anyone in his own little world.

Seeing him being contemplative, the captain asked more seriously:

“But you... you do have feelings for him, no?”

Maybe thinking about his big blue eyes and calling him “adorable” wasn’t normal, indeed. Maybe reacting with so much excess when he had thought he was dating someone else wasn’t normal. And maybe the fact that the rumor didn’t bother him as much as it should have wasn’t normal too.

“I have,” he confessed, a knot in his throat.

“I think it’s just in Kageyama’s personality not to show it,” Suga said. “But maybe you should ask people that knows him better than us. Maybe Hinata?”

Oikawa found this a good idea, but didn’t have the time to thank Refreshing-kun for a scream came from the gymnasium, followed by exclamations. The captain and vice-captain ran to see what was happening, leaving Oikawa to reflect.

“TANAKA, NISHINOYA!” Daichi’s voice screamed from the gymnasium, clearly audible from outside, “STOP IT, YOU’RE HURTING HIM!”

(Maybe it was his imagination, but Oikawa believed he heard Tsukishima’s laugh).

As it was getting late, and the revelations of the day were leaving him tired and perplexed, Oikawa decided to go home. So he was moving towards the exit, hoping that buses were still running when for the second time a voice called him.

“Oikawa-san!”

He flinched, then tried to use his hair to hide his reddening cheeks before turning back, improvising a wink but stuttering:

“To-Tobio-chan!”

I’m not ready to confess now, he thought in panic. I have no ring, no flowers, no –his panic rose when Tobio bowed in front of him. Out of breath after running after him, he took the turquoise shirt and the underpants out of his bag, both carefully folded.

“Excuse me for having borrowed them.” Kageyama humbly said.

Oikawa hesitated an instant, then smiled broadly.

“You can keep them. They’re yours to flaunt.”

Then he winked in a very slow and purposeful way (it would be a shame if Kageyama missed it, and Oikawa didn’t learn how to wink for nothing). Tobio stayed still, looking confused.

“You… You’re giving it to me?” he asked, unsure. “But it’s your high school shirt.”

“True,” Oikawa realized, suddenly annoyed. “Well, it’s nothing. You know, I’m kind of popular at my high school. I mean, I’m influential, like,” he winked again, “They won’t refuse to give me a new one.”

Kageyama simply nodded, then mumbled:

“Can you stop winking?”

“Why, are you embarrassed?” Oikawa said, cocking an eyebrow and winking once more.

“It doesn’t suit you.” Kageyama point-blank said.

“Oooh,” Oikawa sang, interested and playful. “So Tobio-chan, tell me what would suit me better?”

“Silence.”

His wish was fulfilled by the long blank moment that followed. Oikawa, standing motionless with empty eyes, had lost his last ounce of pride. He was hearing the wind whistle between Kageyama and him.

“Tobio-chan…” he muttered after a long time. “I know you like to imitate people. But please, don’t be like Iwa-chan.”

“I’m not,” Kageyama said.

Oikawa squinted and puffed his cheeks:

“I really did think you were the nicest of my kouhai, but in reality, you’re the worst!”

“You really thought that?”

“Don’t change the subject! Now I feel offended! Look, I’m crying –and don’t dare to ask if I want one of your stupid tissues!”

“You’re not crying at all.”

“I’m crying inside!” Oikawa shouted, flailing his arms like an octopus. “You’re impossible, Tobio-chan!  Why did it have to fell for you?”

“Fell for wha..?” Kageyama asked.

“NOTHING!”

Oikawa turned back - why did it have to end like this every time with Tobio? His seduction tactic regrettably failed. He had to do better than that. And while he was waiting for his bus and sending upset glances towards Karasuno, strategies of approach were already working in his brain.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "Me, having Tobio as booty call? Maybe I should take up smoking too?” line was a reference to one of my main fanfics ("Des Coeurs et Des Corps") -maybe I'll translate it one day too...


	7. The Team's Support

“Silence?”

There was a pause, and then Iwaizumi burst out laughing, followed by the other third years. Oikawa, mortified, was beginning to regret narrating the previous day’s scene to his teammates while the first and second years were away from the club room. Now they all were laughing at him after they found out how Kageyama had slammed him down. 

“He’s a good one,” Iwaizumi said. “It’s good for you to get teased a little.”

“I’m always getting teased,” Oikawa pointed out. 

And by everyone else too, which was worse. His pride was considerably damaged after the latest events, and his teammates seemed to enjoy it despite his discomfort.

“I must say, that is pretty damn rough,” Matsukawa commented, very satisfied with his word choice.

“Oikawa is being dominated,” Hanamaki added with a large smile.

“But maybe he likes it, Makki.”

“I would even say he adores it, Mattsun.”

“Stop!” Oikawa exclaimed, taking his head in his hands. “You’re driving me crazy!”

An obvious chance of attack.

“But you already are crazy.”

“I would say completely insane.”

“We don’t drug our kouhai, right Makki?”

Iwaizumi, who was until then calmly changing in a corner of the room without caring anymore about Oikawa’s love stories suddenly turned back.

"WHAT!?"

The duo pressed their hands against their mouths, realizing they talked a little too loud and Oikawa considered the idea of faking illness to get out of this – after all he had gained experience in passing out not too long ago in Karasuno.

The door violently opened to reveal Kindaichi and Kunimi, who stopped what was promised to become a particularly bloody scene.

“Hello?” Kindaichi greeted shyly.

His guilty look when he saw Oikawa reminded the latter that it was him, Kindaichi, who had screamed the rumors in school corridors and destroyed his reputation in front of everyone. A fact for that Kindaichi wanted apparently to be forgiven.

“Oikawa-san,” he said with a little voice, “I think you’re really beautiful today.”

“Look twice,” Iwaizumi replied.

“They’re all turning gay or what?” Hanamaki whispered, leaning very close towards Matsukawa.

“Why today?” Oikawa asked frowning. “I’m always beautiful.”

Kindaichi was paralyzed among this unusual overflowing of violence. He turned towards Kunimi out of desperation, seeking his support; but Kunimi only rolled his eyes and sighed sarcastically, his favorite expression. Oikawa couldn’t help wondering what had happened at Kitagawa Daiichi after his departure for his kouhai to have lost all social abilities like that.

“Oikawa-san, when are you planning to officially introduce us to your boyfriend?” Kunimi passively asked, putting his bag down.

The third years turned to Oikawa with mocking smiles; Kunimi looked proud of himself for putting Oikawa in such an awkward position. Facing this situation, he had a few options: Answering like he knew nothing “What boyfriend?” and getting stoned by all versions of “Karasuno’s setter”, “Kageyama Tobio”, “The King of the Court” or “your kouhai”. Randomly picking a date hoping he would succeed in seducing Tobio before that time, something like at last October the 6th, 2023. And as a last resort, pretending to faint, because he really wanted to try that. 

“When he understands our mutual feelings.”

Kindaichi, who was trying to stay discrete after his flattery failed, violently choked.

“And how do you plan on making him understand that?” Kunimi asked, unable to suppress a half-ironic smile. “Because you have to know that ‘Kageyama’ and ‘understanding feelings’ don’t really fit together.” 

“I already know that,” Oikawa sighed. “But I have a plan. I‘m meeting Hinata after practice to elaborate my strategy.”

“Hinata?”

Iwaizumi facepalmed.

“Hinata, giving you love advice? Really, Oikawa?”

“He’s Tobio’s best friend,” Oikawa defended himself. “Karasuno’s replacement setter told me that.”

“Look at that,” Hanamaki said, “Our captain conspiring with another team.”

“What a shame,” added Mattsukawa.

Okay, asking Hinata for advice to approach Tobio obviously was not the best idea. But he had been useful to uncover the truth about Ushijima, so Oikawa put some confidence in him.

“I’m sure it’ll work,” he said, trying to find his composure. “Give me one, no, two weeks, and Tobio won’t be able to live without me.”

“Poor him,” Mattsun sighed. “You really want to punish him, don’t you?”

Oikawa waited for the chatter to calm down and then asked, suddenly sincere.

“You don’t have a problem with that? I mean, with him and me?”

“With you yeah, but not with him,” Iwaizumi mumbled.

“Iwa-chan!”

“I think it’s only a problem for your groupies,” Hanamaki noted.

“As long as you don’t give him our game strategies…” Kindaichi said.

“But if he can give you theirs…” Kunimi whispered.

Oikawa pretended to wipe a tear:

“Guys, you’re the best!”

“We know that,” they answered in chorus.

When they went out of the clubroom, Oikawa was beaming - it had been a while since they’ve seen him like that. His teammates’ approval seemed to motivate and delight him beyond all measures and he was literally hopping towards the gymnasium, excited to train and then go to see Hinata, to draw all information, all techniques, all possible ideas from him to reach his goal: to conquer Tobio.

“Well,” Iwaizumi sighed, seeing him running around in front of them, “We’re not out of the woods yet.”


End file.
